dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
As One (Grupo)
Detalles *'Nombre': 애즈원 / As One *'Número de miembros:' 2 Chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 1999 *'Agencia: 'Brand New Music (Corea del Sur). Carrera As One es un dúo de K-Pop que debutó en el año 1999 bajo la agencia Rock Records, llegaron a publicar 7 álbums con ellos hasta el termino de contrato en el año 2005. Ese mismo año firmaron con la agencia EMI Korea que en esos años gestionaba la carrera de los grupos DJ DOC y Baby V.O.X. Actualmente también estan bajo la agencia Brand New Music casa de artistas tales como Verbal Jint, San E, Miss $, etc. En Junio del año 2016 se informó que estarían publicando un álbum de larga duración despues de 10 años del último que fue "12 Tears of Farewell", este se titularía "Outlast" y se liberaria el día 20 junto al MV de la canción "The Pain I Caused". Hiatus Indefinido Con el lanzamiento del single "Goodbye For Now" da comienzo el hiatus indefinido del dúo, Min y Crystal han decidido enfocarse en sus vidas familiares ya que ambas están casadas y con hijos, no quiere decir que el grupo se a desintegrado, tal y como dice el titulo de su última canción es un "Adiós por ahora". Integrantes centre|500px De izquierda a derecha: Min y Crystal. Miembros Inactivos *Min (Líder y Vocalista) *Crystal (Vocalista) Discografía Álbum Álbum Repackage Best Álbum Mini Álbum Single Álbum Live DVD Tema para Dramas *''Happy'' (feat. Kiggen) para Five Enough (2016) *''What to Do? (feat. Eluphant)'' para The Man in the Mask (2015) *''Here I Am'' para Tears of Heaven (2014) *''Closer and Closer (feat. Verbal Jint)'' para The Thousandth Man (2012) *''Regret Or Longing'' para Immortal Classic (2012) *''I'm Still In Love'' para Can Love Become Money (2012) *''Lovin' Ice Cream'' para Lie To Me (2011) *''Behind You para The Reputable Family (2010) *''Love Tonic para Shining Inheritance (2009) *''Lalala...Love Song para Worlds Within (2008) *''Zza la la para Love Marriage (2008) *''Come On B.B para Powerful Opponents (2008) *''White Love Story para The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (2007) *''Happy My Star'' para Couple of Fantasy (2006) *''Do I Have To Say Sorry'' para Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (2005) Temas para Películas * Promise para Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) * Garden of Heaven para ''Garden Of Heaven (2003) Programas de TV * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (26.04.2013) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Especial Trot Big 4 (22.12.2012) * (SBS) Jung Jae Hyung & Lee Hyori's You and I (27.05.2012) Programas de Radio * '''Como MC:' ** TBS eFM radio: K-Popular (101.3MHz) (2010 - presente) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (30.06.2016) * (SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (27.06.2016) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (24.12.2015) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (03.12.2015) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (15.01.2015) Colaboraciones *'2016:' NiiHWA - Say Yes (feat. As One) *'2014:' As One, Verbal Jint, San E, Phantom, P-Type, Taewan y otros - Brand New Day *'2014:' Sijin - Only Tears (feat. As One) *'2013:' As One - It's Gonna Be Alright (Feat. Miss $) *'2012:' FREAKX - Together (feat. As One) *'2012:' As One - Only You (feat Lee Dong Hae'' de Super Junior) *'2011:' Humming Urban Stereo - Xoxo (feat. As One) *'2011:' Ez-Life & (Haro) - Lovin Ice Cream (feat. As One) *'2011:' One Way - Flight 101 (feat. As One) *'2010:' Yurisangja - 그대도 나처럼 (feat. As One) *'2009:' As One, Lee Jun, Alex, Navi y Bizniz - White Winter *'2009:' Soul Dive - Cool Running (feat. As One) *'2008:' Shingun - My Girl (feat. As One) *'2008:' E.Sang - Last Love (feat. As One) *'2007:' JED - Smile (feat. As One) *'2006:' Noblesse - Every time I close my eyes (feat. As One) *'2005:' HaHa - 9 Years Old (feat. As One) *'2003:' Kim Jin Pyo - Precious You (feat. As One) *'2002:' Yoon Il Sang - Oouh-Baby (feat.' As One) *'''2002: Kim Hyun Chul - Is It Love (feat.' '''As One) *'2002:' Park Hyo Shin - Feel...Me (feat. As One) *'2001:' DVS - Born Twice (feat. As One) *'2001:' DVS - Gook Thuggin (feat. As One) Curiosidades * '''Debut:' 1999 * Fueron descubiertas por un miembro del grupo "Solid" quien las trajo a Corea para lanzar su primer single. * Ambas están casadas, Crystal lo hizo en 2012 y Min en 2013. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Fan cafe (daum) Galería As One (0).jpg asone-e1466924330891.jpg Videografía Archivo:As One - Break up (Starring Han Hyo Joo)|Break up Archivo:Sonnet M V|Sonnet Archivo:혼잣말 - AS ONE|Soliloquy 애즈원(As One) Jingle bell Rock MV|Jingle bell Rock 애즈원(As One) 오늘이야(it's today) - duet with Lee-Sang MV|It's today 애즈원(As One) 다시 내 곁으로(Close To Me Again) (Duet With Son, Ho-Young) MV|Close To Me Again Archivo:As One (애즈원) - MV HD|Day By Day (feat. Verbal Jint) Archivo:애즈원(As One) - 사랑이 어색해(Awkward Love) Official MV|Awkward Love Archivo:As One - For The Night|For The Night Archivo:애즈원 - 우리 무슨 사이야? (What Are We?) feat. 범키(Bumkey)|What Are We? (feat. Bumkey) Archivo:As One - The Pain I Caused|The Pain I Caused Categoría:Brand New Music Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDuo Categoría:KDebut1999